Of Course You Do
by WillowThePuppy123
Summary: This was an rp that I did but it's honestly terrible now that I tried to format it for a story. NSFW Underfell fontcest, ecto-dongs and tongues. Welp.


It was early-evening, and Sans sat on the couch of the house he shared with his brother. He was leaning against one of the arms of the chair, at least half asleep. Constantly using your magic to make your eye glow so you could be more threatening was kind of draining, y'know? Papyrus wasn't home at the moment, so it was a small chance to relax.

Suddenly, the front door opened with a loud boom, and Papyrus stormed in, a huge scowl on his face. He slammed the door shut behind.

Sans jumped in surprise, he was fully awake now. He shrunk back against the couch cushions a little as Papyrus came in.

"did you have a bad day..?" He asked, keeping his voice low, almost hoping his brother wouldn't notice him.

"OF COURSE I DID! EVERYONE AROUND ME ARE INCOMPETENT IMBECILES!" He groaned and made his way into the kitchen.

"aw, you wanna talk about it?" Sans questioned in a joking way, almost like he was pretending to be a therapist.

"NO I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! I'M NOT SOME PETTY FIVE-YEAR-OLD WHO HAS TO SHARE HIS _'FEELINGS'_ " He made a disgusted face, as if just the word left a nasty taste in his mouth. "WITH EVERYONE JUST TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT HIMSELF."

"sorry..." Sans mumbled, slouching down against the couch again. "we don't have to talk about it then."

"I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO DISCUSS? PEOPLE ARE MORONS WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN BE A PISS OFF."

"I think this kind of counts as talking about it..." Sans noted.

"...SHUT UP..." He walked back into the room, his arms crossed across his chest.

"sorry..." Sans apologized, and leaned against the arm of the couch again, awkwardly looking away from the taller skeleton.

"SO...HAVE YOU JUST BEEN LOUNGING AROUND ALL DAY THEN?" Papyrus inquired.

Sans glanced up at his brother, not all that used to such casual conversation. "uh, mostly, yeah...y-you know me, lazy as always...heh..."

"MHM...NO SURPRISE. YOU BEING WORTHLESS AS ALWAYS." He huffed and sat down next to him.

"heh, yeah bro, I know..." Sans scooted away from the other skeleton a little bit. Papyrus chuckled, seeing as Sans didn't want to be near him either.

"WHAT _DO_ YOU DO EXACTLY? I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU DO ANYTHING."

"nothing much..." The smaller skeleton's face glowed a dark red color, 'nothing' was an obvious lie.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME TO SANS." Papyrus snapped, and stared at his brother. Sans sunk down into the couch.

"sorry...i-i have a lot of time alone, y-y'know..?" The skeleton was obviously uncomfortable talking about this. "And I don't really go anywhere...s-so I spend a lot of my time...uh..." He trailed off.

"A LOT OF TIME DOING WHAT, SANS?" He continued staring at him. Sans squirmed, his brother's gaze just made him more uneasy.

"i-i spend a lot of time getting myself off..." His face glowed more, and he covered it in embarrassment. "a-and I think about y-you while doing it!" A few beads of sweat ran down his skull, further proving his nervousness. "i-i know, i-i'm gross."

"...WHAT THE HELL SANS...YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO, THAN TO THINK OF _ME_ WHILE YOU JACK OFF?" The taller skeleton made a disgusted face

"i-i'm sorry! i-it just happens! i-i know you hate me! you have every right to! i'm gross!" Sans ran one of his hands down his face, catching his fingers on one of his eye sockets. He may have been overreacting.

"WELL...I GUESS IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE. ME BEING SO AMAZING AND ALL." Papyrus smirked.

"mm...y-yeah..." Sans glanced down, and his face glowed more as he noticed the dark red glow in his black and gold shorts. He was desperate, but he almost hoped his brother wouldn't notice. "i'm sorry..."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SOME BADASS EVIL SKELETON, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO ME, YOU'RE A PUSHOVER." Papyrus scoffed.

"you're just intimidating, I guess..." The smaller skeleton avoided making eye contact with his brother.

"I SUPPOSE I A-" Papyrus stopped talking as he noticed the glow in the smaller skeleton's pants. "I SEE..."

Sans' eyes widened, and he looked up at his brother. "o-oh my god...shit, i, uh...oh god i'm sorry..." He awkwardly crossed his legs to try and hide it. "i-i can go upstairs and take care of it, i'll leave you alone..."

Papyrus thought for a moment, then grinned. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA." Sans squirmed a little, not sure how to feel about that grin.

"DONT WORRY, I KNOW YOU'LL LIKE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE LITTLE BRO." Papyrus scooted closer to him.

Sans' face glowed more. "Mmn..." He wanted to move away, but he didn't want to upset his brother (or miss an opportunity like this). The taller skeleton reached over and slowly rubbed Sans' crotch. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNK, YOU LIKE THAT DON'TCHA?"

Sans let a small moan slip out, and he relaxed a little against his brother's touch. "y-yeah..."

"DAMN, YOU SURE ARE ONE HORNY LITTLE SHIT AREN'T YA?" He chuckled and kept rubbing, a bit harder now. The small skeleton squirmed a little, wanting more attention. "mmn...papy..." He whined.

"DAMN, YOU'RE FUCKING NEEDY." Papyrus leaned in close and conjured his red-orange tongue, and licked Sans' mouth tauntingly.

"i-i am..." He mumbled. Sans eagerly opened his mouth, wanting this. Papyrus shrugged and decided to kiss him, wasting no time inserting his magic tongue in his brother's mouth. Sans quickly conjured up his own tongue, entangling it with his brother's. Papyrus was fully aware Sans was way more into this than he was, but decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. He reached his hand down into the other monster's shorts, gripping his glowing ecto-dick. Sans loudly moaned into the kiss, finally getting the sensation of having his brother touch him like this. Papyrus slowly jacked him off, his tongue writhing around and playing with Sans'. Sans instinctively thrust his hips, and moaned again. Papyrus mumbled quietly into the kiss.

"YOU'RE SO DAMN LOUD." Nevertheless, he kissed him deeper, liking it. His hand around Sans' dick pumping more.

"fuck you..." Sans mumbled, grabbing the front of Papyrus' scarf and pulling him closer.

"HEH, I'D SAY THAT WE HAVE THAT COVERED ALREADY." The skeleton smirked at the comeback and Sans pulling him closer.

"shut up..!" Sans pulled him in more, and slid his tongue into his mouth. Papyrus chuckled and gave a small moan of acceptance as they entwined their tongues again. His hand sped up a bit. Sans seemed pleased that he got that small sound out of his brother, and his back arched as another moan left his own mouth. The taller skeleton pumped faster, his other hand rubbing the back of Sans' skull.

"ah...p-papy..!" Sans moaned, a shiver running through his body. "i-i'm gonna..."

"DO IT. CUM FOR YOUR BIG BRO." He grins widely, pumping him even faster, encouraging the process. The small skeleton shuddered, and let out a loud moan as he came hard. "ah~! papyrus~!"

"THAT'S MY LITTLE CUM SQUIRTER. I'M PROUD." He chuckled and scooped some of the cum on a finger and licked it. Sans' face glowed at the name and the action that followed. "i-i'm gross and dirty, i'm sorry..." He mumbled.

"YEAH, YOU ARE. BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES THIS WHOLE THING FUN." Papyrus shrugged. Sans hesitated a moment.

"I love you, papy..." He mumbled quietly.

Papyrus snorted derisively.

"OF COURSE YOU DO."


End file.
